Quality Time
by Unicorns.Bubbles.AWESOMENESS
Summary: Now that Amon is gone, Korra now spends all her time training. After confessing their love for each other, Mako and Korra want to spend more time with each other, so Mako suggests that she practice with him. Could anything possibly go wrong when you leave these two in a practice room alone?


Quality Time

**Summary:** Now that Amon is gone, Korra now spends all her time training. After confessing their love for each other, Mako and Korra want to spend more time with each other, so Mako suggests that she practice with him. Could anything possibly go wrong when you leave these two in a practice room alone?

One-shot.

Pairings: Mako and Korra

* * *

Korra grunted once more, thrusting all of her energy into the action. A gust of air hit Tenizen, as he counteracted it with his own movements.

"Like a leaf, Korra," Tenizen reminded, moving his hands around and thrusting them towards her. Korra, late in time to react, fell back on the ground, her head hitting against the wall. Tenizen sighed and dropped his arms and loosened his stance, outreaching his hand towards Korra. She gratefully took and lifted herself up, dusting herself off.

"You're doing well, Korra," Tenizen told her wisely. "I think that's enough for the day. I need to go check on the kids anyways."

Korra smiled and thanked him as he left, and then looked around the practice room, thinking of what to do next.

Just then, Mako popped his head through the doorway. When Korra caught his eye, he grinned and said, "Tenizen said you guys were done practicing, so I could come visit you."

Korra grinned as he walked up to her, giving her a hug. "How was practice?" he asked, and knew the answer as soon as she made a face.

"Still having trouble with my airbending," she said, trailing off.

Mako nodded, and suggested that they practice together. "I need to, but I want to spend time with you too, you know," she responded.

He nodded again in response, but then said, "You'll be practicing _and _spending time with me."

Korra laughed a little, before playfully pushing him. He laughed along with her, and she said, "Why not?"

They walked over to opposite sides of the room. Once they regained their composure from all of the giggling, they held up their stances, ready to begin.

Korra was first to make a move, flinging her arms in Mako's direction. A burst of air was just about to hit him, but he evasively dodged it, and shot short bursts of fire at her. Korra countered it with a blast of water, aimed to his face. He punched it away with more fire as she countered his punches with blast of air that blew him away, literally. He started to fall backwards, and once he regained his balanced, he shot back at her, punch after punch, kick after kick. She spun around and flipped and turned and did cartwheels to dodge these attacks, and flung gusts of water and bursts of air at him, countering his attacks and pushing him further back. She grunted with each move, and put all her might and energy into them. She needed to take a breather, but she wasn't going to let Mako get an advantage.

When she thought Mako was going to give up, she was able to put her hands on her knees, and bend over to take a breather, but he kept shooting at her, and pushed her back, further and further. She was backed against the wall now, and now that she was even more exhausted with training, practice, and now even more practice, she was almost helpless.

Mako kept shooting, but next to her, on the sides, so he wouldn't hurt her. He kept moving in, until his nose was almost touching hers.

"Can't get any closer?" Korra snapped, whispering all the while.

Mako smiled down at her. "Didn't want to hurt you, Korra."

She put her hands on her hips and stared at him intently with anger, muttering, "I'm just exhausted! Can't I get a breather?" She started to rant now, in a louder voice. "I mean, I have just been training all day. Then after that, Tenizen asked me to practice with a kids, even though that wasn't too hard, but after that, I practiced with Tenizen himself, to work on my airbending skills, and then you come along, and make me even more – "

Her rant was cut off by a passionate kiss from Mako. Korra's hands dropped from her hips as she loosened herself, melting into the kiss. Grabbing his shirt, she pulled him closer, as he rested one hand on the wall, and the other on her cheek.

He pulled apart from her abruptly, before smirking and asking, "Now what were you going to say about me?"

* * *

_A/N:_

_Hello everyone! My name (when shortened) is Bubbles! I'm new to the whole "Cartoon" side of Fanfiction, but I really loved Legend of Korra (and of course Avatar: the Last Airbender) and I just had an idea for a story. I love the pairing of Mako and Korra! *squeals* I really hope you liked it, since I'm kind of a newbie around here. Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you so much!_

_~Bubbles_


End file.
